Protecting Jack
by Littlec112
Summary: My life is a living hell. Im bullied by everyone. Im a fifth degree black belt but, no one knows. It has come to the time i need to protect my cousin Jack Brewer from the Japenese terrorist groups. This is my life as Ally Dawson. Its a crazy ride with the kickin it gang and the gang of Austin and Ally. Prologue explains more. Hope you enjoy. Kick and way later i. The story Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to my alarm going off. Another day in a living hell. I'm an outcast. Most people hate me. Wait you have no idea who I am do you. Shocker! Just kidding. I'm Allison Marie Dawson. Call me Ally. Anyway I'm bullied constantly by Cassidy West. She is the queen (or bitch) of the school. She thinks I like her boyfriend Austin. So she threatens me even though I hate his guts. Then we have Austin Moon himself who bullies me. He is like the king of the school. His reason though I have no idea. Then there is their group of friends who do the same. It's a living hell. Well I'm also a fifth degree black belt but, no one knows this. Not even my best and only friend Trish knows. I have a cousin Jack Brewer maybe you heard of him. He is a tenth degree black belt but he claims to only be a fourth degree for reasons. He is pretty damn skilled if you asked me. Our grandfather taught us everything we know. Well the reason Jack only claims tobe a fourth degree is because he's wanted. No he didn't do anything bad. He's wanted by a lot of Japanese terrorist groups. He is only 13 which is a big deal. Since he is so young and that high of a black belt. I'm 15 so im not a big deal. Jack has a pretty bad life even worse than mine but, that's for another time. But, soon we will be facing our biggest challenge yet. This is our story...

**Authors notes: **

**I know it was a short chapter it was kinda like a prologue. But ill have more up soon. I hope you like it. I'm kinda new to all of this. So please review good or bad im open to any comments that could help me story. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's pov

After I got up and showered. I headed to my closet and found orange skinny jeans a purple cami with white poka dots and white pumps. I put on light make-up and curled my hair. Once I was done I grabbed an apple and was on my way to school (or hell in my opinion). Once I reached school I ran in as fast as I could to my locker. But, of course I was noticed by none other than Austin Moon himself. He tripped me and I face planted the floor. "Dorkson I thought you learned how to walk?" he said as his group of friends bursted out laughing. All but one did Dez his one friend threw me a sad smile. I always liked him he was a nice kid. He didn't seem to fit in with that group of people. I slowly got up and finished my walk to my locker. Once I got there I found Cassidy waiting for me. "You know Austin wont ever like you! So why do you like him?" she asked. "Cassidy I fucking hate Austin. Why you like I like him I don't know? Maybe your blond hair has something to do with it! So I need to go so, why don't you go grabbed Austin and suck his face off during free period why dontcha, slut?" I asked as sweetly as possible. I turned to walk away but she grabbed my wrist and turned me around and slapped me right across my cheek leaving a hand mark. "You listen bitch! You will never ever talk to me like that or I make your life even more miserable than it is already!" she yelled at me and ran away. But the end of her statement everyone was staring at me. I took off as fast as I could to first period, trying to avoid all the stares. When I reached my first class I sit down near the front and wait for Trish to come. Not to long after she comes in and she looked pissed, let me tell you. "THAT, THAT BITCH! I wanna throw her on the street and let a bus hit her!" Trish yelled. The class slowly filtered in. Cassidy came in last with Austin. As she pasted my chair she kicked it and I fell to the ground with a thud. Austin bursted out laughing when I hit the floor. I turn bright red and retook my chair. When class ended I walked to my locker with Trish. When I got to my look I found Austin and Cassidy in a full make out session next to my locker. Yay! Just great. I ignored them and got into my locker. When all of a sudden I'm being tackled to the ground. We I open my eyes I see a 13 year old boy with brown eyes filled with excitement, longer brown hair, and two tiny moles under both his eyes. "Jackson!" I scream at him. "Hi! Nice to see you too!" the boy name Jack said happily to his cousin. "Haha! Ally just got tackled my a thirdteen year old boy!" Austin yelled to the whole school who bursted out laughing. Jack got off of me straightened himself up, walked over to Austin and easily flipped him. "Now you just got flipped by a thirteen year old boy!" Jack said with a smirk playing in his lips. The whole grade started to giggle but stop when Austin glared at them all. "Who the hell are you?" Cassidy asked with anger and confusion written all over her face. "Your worst nightmare... and Ally's cousin." Jack answered. "JACK!" a pretty blond screamed. "You have benn here for no more than five minutes and your already getting in trouble." Then four other boys walked in, three about the same age, and an older man looking about his thirties. Jack shrugged his shoulders and turned to give me a big bear hug. I saw the girl glaring at me through the corner of my eye. AWE she likes him! I just love love. Jack pulled away and turned to the others. Trish just stood next to me slightly confused on what is going on. "Guys! Meet Ally and..." "Trish" Trish answered him knowing he didn't know her name. "Trish!" Jack finished. "Ally is my cousin she is 15 so two years older than us and a year old then Jerry."The pretty blond smiled huge and introduced herself "I'm Kim!" she said as she hugged me. "Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Rudy." She pointed to everyone. Jerry, the latino boy was looking confused. "Not mind him, he is always confused." Milton the red headed explained. "How do you all know each other?" Trish asked the question wondering in my mind too. "We all do karate together. Rudy is our sensai, and Jack is the best black belt he is a fourth degree. Kim is only a second degree." Eddie explained quite excited. He then walked up to me and whispered "Kim likes him. Also when they spare she can never beat him so she always get mad. then she forgive him cause she likes him." in my ear with a sly smile on his face. After talking a little bit I could sense something was out of the ordinary. I knew I was right cause you could see Jack sense it too."DUCK!" I screamed at Jack as a ninja star came flying right where his head was. We heard screams as it hit the lockers. Austin and Cassidy broke apart as this all happened, confused because they were in their own world. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Jack and I yelled at the same time. Everyone did except Cassidy of course. "why should any of us listen to you?" Her question was answered as another star flew in and almost hit her. She instantly sat down and cuddled to Austin. Jack and I were standing back to back ready for what every to come. "You ready?" I just had enough time to nod as six ninjas bursted through the windows shattering glass everywhere. Screams were heard around as Jack and I started to fight. One tried to tripped me but I easily jumped over it and kicked him in the face. The others where after Jack. I grabbed one's shoulders and jumped over him (good day to wear jeans...) and fly kicked another in the gut. Two had grabbed my hands and held them behind my back as one held a knife to my throat. "Jack!" I screamed just to get his attention when he looked I winked. He did a back wheel kick and right when it would have hit my head I ducked letting it hit the two holding my hands. This only leaved two left. One pulled out nunchakus and the other a katana. I took the one with nunchakus, Jack took the other. I easily knocked them out of his hands and axe kicked him, knocking him out. Jack is having a hard time with his guys since his has a ninja slashes his sword at him but he blacks causing the sword to slide down his arm leaving a big gash. (Hey better than your throat right?) This doesn't stop him though. He kicks the sword out of his hands with a back round kick. Then, he does a series of kick combinations, knocking the guy out. Jack falls to the ground fainting.

**I hope you like this chapter. The next one is kinda boring no action. I hope i didnt if you like it more to come! :) Please review for more chapters thanks (: **


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie and Jerry were freaking out that Jack lost so much blood. Kim was slightly crying. Kim, Trish, Rudy, and I picked Jack up and carried him to the nurse. While Milton tried to stop the bleeding. We finally got to the nurse. We put Jack on a bed. He was really pale but, that's not what im worried about. If we couldn't take six ninjas were gonna be screwed when even more come. Meanwhile, Kim was freaking out saying he wasnt going to make it. I started to giggle a little. "WHAT?!" she screeched at me. "Jack has been in even worst places. this is nothing compared to what he has been through." "What do you mean worst?" Rudy asked. I could feel my face pale. "That's for another time." I finally got out. Trish and I got to miss the rest of the school day to hang in the nurse office. I pulled out my iPhone and started to listen to _Dont you Worry Child_ ( I don't own. Swedish House Mafia sings it.) I thought it fit the mood. Trish pulled out my ear bud "Why didn't you tell me?" "Tell you what?" I asked slightly confused. "That you do karate?" I sighed. "That's another story for another time... I didn't tell anyone to protect him." I stuck out my hand pointing to Jack. "His life is even worse than mine. He puts on a fake smile and just gets through the day. He doesn't need his beloved cousin being mixed in it all. But, I'm afraid that's to late." I explained to her. She nodded slightly understanding. I wish they knew they could help protect Jack. I'll convince him to tell them tomorrow. Jack started to wake up at about 2:30. School ended at three. So I got up and went for a walk around the school. They cleaned up the broken glass from the window and Jack's blood off the floor. I found one ninja star under the lockers so, I picked it up and put it in my book bag. Hey! It could come in handy later. All of a sudden I'm pulled into the janitor's closet. I let out a tiny squeak. "Nice squeak Ally, but I could do better." Dez commented being his silly different self. "What's up?" I asked eye balling him up and down. "Well someone wants to know if you're okay. Whats going on?" "Well who wants to know. I'm fine and I can't tell you." I said answering all his questions. "I can't tell you!" He said as he pushed me out the door. I stood there dumbfounded but recovered and ran to the nurse's office before school was let out. I got there just as the bell signaled the end of the day. Students were rushing around trying to get out and start their weekend. Kim helped Jack sit up as he wrapped his arm around my neck. I lifted him up and helped him walk. He was a little wobbly from all his blood loss. We started to walk through the halls. Everyone was silent while watching Jack and I. Everyone else followed us. "Why is everyone so quiet?" Jerry screamed in confusion. Jack and I started laughing really hard. Jerry never did get his answer. We made it out side as Rudy pulled up his car. We put jack in as I gave Rudy directions to my house. Trish and I started to walk home. "There is a rumor around that Austin likes you." Trish said breaking the silence between us. " Haha! I doubt that we hate each other." That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Trish mumbled something under her breath. I didn't catch it thought so I let it go. We finally reached my house and went inside. Jack is sleeping on the couch, Kim sitting next to him. Eddie and Jerry are looking for food to eat in my fridge. Milton is reading some large textbook. Rudy I have no idea where he is. Trish and I sit down near Kim. "So, Kim you like me cousin?" I asked her. She turned bright red. "No, I don't" she said with a slight southern accent. She then got a call. " Kim, your accent comes out when you lie." said a girl from the other end other line. "Grace! How did you know?" "You but dialed me. By the way I'm coming to Miami tomorrow. I thought you could use your best friend!" Kim let out a loud excited scream. She asked if Grace could come and of course I said yes. She hung up. Jack finally woke up. His color in his face returned to normal. We all then settled for a few movies for a while. After the movie is over I assign rooms. "Okay, there is upstairs with two sets of bunk beds, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy gets that room. Jack and Kim get the guest room with a king bed." I say as Jack and Kim blush. I just smirk. Everyone went to their rooms. Trish and I went to mine since she is sleeping over. I went and took a shower as Trish sat on my bed and texted someone. I put one a tank and yoga short-shorts. "You know, Austin and Cassidy broke up today after school."Trish said out of the blue. "No and I don't really care," I said "but, why did they? Do you know?" "Kinda, something about Cassidy heard about the rumor that Austin liked you. So she broke up with him." Great! Monday is gonna be like all hell broke loose. "Why?" Trish asked. I guess I said it out loud. "Cassidy is going to blame me for it." I explained already picturing what might happen on Monday. "Do you wanna go mess with the boys? We can get Jack and Kim on it too." Trish suggested. I agreed got my room and headed to the guest room with Trish behind me. When we reached the room all the lights were off meaning they were sleeping. I put my flashlight on my phone on and shined it towards them. Jack's one arm was under the pillow and the other lay limp at his side. kim was as close as she could get to him. Her face in his chest, cuddling up to him. I thought it was cute. When Trish saw too she awed. She pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures herself. We decided to let them sleep and left. We went to the boy's room and found them wide awake. We stood at the door listening for a little. "Yo! Jack's cousin is smoking! Do you think she will go out with me?" Jerry asked. "No! Sorry she likes blonds." I said referring to myself in third-person. Jerry blushed as we walked in. "since when?" Trish asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. She gave me a questioning look. "So what is up?" I asked as I sat down. "Nothing much, just talking." Milton answered my question. "Hey! What was up with everything today! With the ninjas and all?" Rudy asked. I can't dodge this question much longer. "Tomorrow. We'll tell you tomorrow."

**Okay I know it is kinda a boring chapter. The next one will be better. Sorry it took so long. I had homework and I am watching the super bowl right now. Kinda boring. Its 7:45 right now. Lol well i hoped you like it more tomorrow I hope if I can the next chapter during studyhall tomorrow. im hoping for a two hour delay do to snow but I dont know if I'll get one. LOL I hope :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Trish and I went to bed. I woke up early! Got changed into light blue skinny jeans, black and white stripped cami, a purple tank underneath, and white wedges. I curled my hair like normal with light make-up. I went down stairs to my dad's office. I got out a box filled up with old newspapers and letters. I took it to the living room. I went to the kitchen and started to make pancakes for breakfast. Jack woke first. He wore a black tee with his leather jacket, ripped jeans, and his black high-top Nikes. "Jack you are telling them to day, I got the box out in the living room." Slight fear passed through his face but, he nodded. Kim came down next. She was wearing a purple and blue tie-dye tank, the same color blue scarf, a Jean skirt, black leggings, and purple Uggs. She looked cute. We'll have t. Go shopping together.

Kim's Pov

I walked downstairs to find Ally and Jack awake already. Jack was looking good may I say. "Grace's plane is landing at eight." I say seeing it is already 7:45. Ally left a note to the others saying we went to pick up Grace. We walked to the airport it was close and we couldn't drive. When we got there it was ten after eight. I saw Grace standing in the middle of the crowd just texting away on her phone. I ran up to her. "Kim!" "Grace!" "Let's go shopping!" she said seriously. "We will drop your stuff off at Ally's, then go shopping." I tell her as Ally and Jack come through the crowd. "Hey Jack! Who are you?" "Ally, Jack's cousin." Ally informed Grace as she gave her a welcoming hug. "Well _Ally_ I like your style of clothes." Grace said approvingly. Jack and I started laughing. Only Grace. We grabbed all of Grace's stuff and headed to Ally's house. When we got there everyone was up except Trish.

Ally's Pov

I went to wake up Trish. "Trish we're going shopping!" she bolted awake. "Really?" "Well maybe later, but if you want to know what is going on you better be downstairs in a few." I inform her as she heads to my bathroom. I headed back downstairs to find everyone circled around Jack. I grabbed the box and sat in the center with him. We waited for Trish. She came down a few minutes later. "I bet all yinz are wondering what is going on?" Jack started off. "Well first, when I was three my parents got a divorce. After that my father went into the army. I still am really close to my real grandfather, he is the one that teaches me karate. " Everyone nodded in understanding. "So my mother got remarried to my step-father. Well him and my mom started to have family issues so like most adults, he turned to alcohol. He wasn't a nice drug more he was an abusive drunk. He would come home and beat my mother and I around. One night he threw my down the stairs. I had two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a minor concussion. That had put my mother over the top. He finally called the police and reported abuse going on. They came shortly after. They took him to jail for who knows how long," he stopped to take a breath. He pulled out the old newspaper that was about that night. Kim was slightly crying. "After that my mother and I went to Live with my grandfather, they were still really close. When I got there he started to train me in karate, he didn't hold back at all. Swords what ever I didn't block I was cut. A few months later we found my mom was pregnant. Within seven months I was a black belt." Rudy gasped. "A five year old a black belt." I nodded. Milton, Grace, Kim, Eddie, and Rudy stared at him in awe. "When my mom had my sister she went and lived on her own. I stayed with my grandfather to complete my training. I visited my family often. By the age of eleven I was a ninth degree black belt." " What?!" Everyone yelled except me. "You're a ninth degree! Why didn't you only claim to be a second! I a... Why did you lie?" Rudy started off yelling but, was serious at the end. Kim was speechless, shocked, and hurt. Everyone else was confused. "Actually, I'm a tenth going to be a eleventh..." Jack said in almost a whisper. Everyone got pissed at him and started yelling. He was about to cry so he ran to my room. As he ran I saw a tear slip down his cheek. That mad me pissed. "Everyone shut up! If you would have let him finished you would understand everything. At five he was abused. He then trained hard core day and night with swords with a twenty degree black belt, Not. Holding. Back. At eleven a Japanese terrorists group tried to kidnap him and tried to kill his grandfather. They nearly escaped. He had three broken ribs and a broken arm. His grandfather still made him train! Twelve he got death notes. His grandfather bought him a house in Seaford and made him live on his own at thirteen! He gets sent a check a month to live off of. Those groups are still after hiM to either kill him or have him kill others. He didn't tell you to protect you! If you knew you would be used as bait. Rudy would probably tell everyone and get yinz all killed." I screamed at them. "His life is coming to an end, he came here so I could help protect him. I'm a fifth degree. He brought y'all here so he could keep you in sight and not get kidnapped. By next Friday Jack will either be dead or alive! He didn't want to tell you but, the ninjas yesterday messed that up! He was trying to protect you and you guys got pissed at him for trying to save you." I yelled at them still. "His life has been a living hell since he was five." I say calmly. After I finish my rant. I kick the box to them and go check on Jack.

**Hey! Okay so thats Jack's story. I wont be able to update for a day or two. I hope you like. If you dont know what "yinz" is it is Pittsburgh talk. Its like y'all. I am reall happy for the way the story is going. If i have an errors Im sorry. Im typing this on an IPad. Well I better go it is 9:11. More to come soon **

**Review please! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

I ran to my room as I let everything process into their minds. When I reached my door I heard quiet sobbing. I sighed sadly. I opened the door to find Jack laying face down on my bed crying into a pillow. I sat next to him and patted his back. He sat up and hugged my as he slightly calmed down. After a few minutes he stopped crying completely. I went downstairs as he went to take a shower. It always calmed him down. When I got there everyone was looking at the stuff in the box. Trish, Grace, Jerry, and Rudy were slightly crying. Kim had tears streaming down her face as she read one of the letters. Eddie and Milton were shocked as the read the newspapers. "We shouldn't of yelled at him." Milton said calmly. I only nodded. The shower turned off signaling he was done. He started to walk downstairs. He changed into a long-sleeved red shirt the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He also wore ripped jeans and red Nike's. Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy ran into him, knocking him over. "We're so sorry!" They chorused together. "We didn't know!" Rudy finished. Jack was laughing. They helped him up. Kim whipped her tears away and hugged him with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Okay! Everyone clean up we're going to the mall then the beach at 5. It's 10 so choop choop!" I directed. They cheered and went upstairs. I fixed my hair and make-up. I looked at my outfit. I normally don't wear anything like this. I usually wear floral skirts and tops. When I walked downstairs everyone was ready. We walked there as Rudy tried to get a date (key word tried.)The girls and boys split up. Trish, Grace, Kim, and I went to Billl's Surf Shop for some new swimwear. Trish got a one piece. The others got bikinis. I wasnt sure but they talked me into a bikini. We went to a few other shops. When we went into Hollister we found the guys there too. "Lets get something to eat." Eddie suggested. "Can we go to the Melody Diner? I'm still mad at Mindy from firing me." Trish stated. We nodded and headed there. When we got there we picked a booth. Kim, Jack, and I sat on one side. Jerry, Grace, and Eddie on the other. Trish and Milton pulled up a chair to either end of the table. Not to later Austin and Dez came in picking a booth on the other side with a perfect view of us. Great! Note sarcasm. Cassidy came to wait on our table. Can this get any worse? "Ew its you." She said with a disgusted look on her face."Hi Cassidy! I heard your single now. To bad. Austin was the only one who could stand you." I say sweetly. Everyone laughed. "Nice Dawson" was heard from Trish and a "swag yo." from Jerry. Cassidy got angry grabbed a smoothie and dumped it on my head. I was pissed as she stood there and smirked. I stood up and slapped her right on the cheek. "You will pay Dawson! For everything!" I started to laugh uncontrollably. "What is so funny!" She screamed at me. "Cassidy I'm a fifth degree black belt. Jack here is a tenth. Kim is a first. Trish a master of revenge. I would like to see you try." I said with a nice smug smirk on my face. I grabbed one of my many bags. I grabbed the girls and headed to the bathroom. We had to walk past Austin though. He stared at me wide eyed. I took off my dirty clothes first. I pulled out a pink and navy skin tight dress. It fit perfectly. I also put on a Jean vest. We washed my hair in the sink. I had to dry my hair under the hand drier. It was quite funny. Kim took pictures. Grace redid my make-up. "I don't have any shoes!" I screamed loud enough the restaurant could hear. The girls started to laugh at my out burst. I ran out of the bathroom to Sonic Boom. I found my old white high-top Converse. I put those on and went back. Everyone was staring at me. "What? Y'all like my Converse?" I said shoeing off my shoes. My group bursted out laughing at my comment. "I don't have any shoes!" Jack said in a fake girly voice. I slapped him in the head causing him to laugh more. "Those were my white pumps. Now they are pink." I stated looking at my ruined shoes. I saw out of the corner of my eye Austin looking at me. I turned to look at him. He looked away...blushing? I let it go. "Owe does miss little Ally have an admirer?" Kim asked. I bursted out laughing falling out of my seat. "Ahhh." humf. "Ow." I say sitting back in my seat. "No! He hates me! He tripped me just yesterday." I say. " When boys like a girl they tease them for attention." Grace stated. "That's what I said!" Trish said happily. I rolled my eyes yeah right I mumbled under my breath. Austin and Dez were leaving. Kim pushed Jack into me causing me to fall on the ground in front of Austin. "Man Dawson! I knew you couldn't walk but sitting tst tst." He said with a smirk I see to often. I gave him a death glare as I sat back in my seat. "He totally likes you!" Grace said. Cassidy went chasing after Austin. Trish pushed her chair hitting her. Cassidy rolled her eyes. Austin laughed and walked out. We ate our food and headed back home. Kim jumped on Jack's back. "Piggy back ride?" She asked sweetly. He nodded. When we reached my house I changed into my new bikini. It was a triangle style yellow with white spots. The bottom matched. I put on a white tank top, ripped Jean shorty-shorts, and yellow flip-flops. I grabbed my sunglasses and towel. I headed downstairs everyone was there. The girls dressed closely to me. The guys were in their trunks and a shirt. "Kim, did you ever see Jack shirtless?" I asked her. She shock her head and blushed. In a few minutes we were there. I saw a flash of messy blond hair. Grace pushed me slightly and pointed to a group of boys. In the mixed of it all I saw Austin in the middle. I rolled my eyes. Out of n. Where Jack came up and throw me on his shoulders. I started screaming and kicking him. This attracted the attention of the boys. We were waisted deep when Jack throw me in to the water. I slowly rose from the water with a death glare. As I spit out the salty water as Jack ran. He stopped and turned towards me. I tried to kick him but he kept blocking and moving. I was getting pissed. He grabbed my foot and flipped me! I was about to pounce in him when Kim tapped my shoulder and pointed to my shirt. My yellow bikini was showing through. I took off my tank and whipped it at Jack. "You owe me a new tank and flip-flops you jerk!" He was laughing on the ground. Trish pointed out Austin who was staring at me while blushing like a mad man. Jack stopped laughing and took off his shirt. Kim's eyes grew the size of plates as she saw Jack's six pack. "Like what you see?" Jack asked. Kim blushed and looked away. He left and went surfing with the others. We hung out at the beach for awhile until we heard screaming for help and in pain. I recognized it as Jack...

**Okay so I hope you like it. I know I have mistakes. My brother was beingba jerk and messed it up. Okay so more tomorrow. So please review! Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

We all got up and ran to where we heard the screaming coming from. It was a flat rock reaching over the sand 100 feet high of the ground. The rock shaded the ground underneath creating a popular space on hot days.

Jack was on top of the rock fighting a good ten ninjas. He had a long deep cut across his cheek. We all climbed the rock as fast as we could. Eddie Milton and Jerry were easily knocked out. Trish and Grace sat at the edge yelling commands, since they didn't know how to fight.

"Jack! This isn't what I signed up for!" I yelled to him. "Really, you got to sign up? I didn't even sign up!" He said trying to add humor to the scene.

We took down three ninjas but, they kept getting back up. "Jack, how are we going to take them down, if they keep getting back up?" Kim asked. He just shrugged his shoulders signaling he didn't know. Great.

I finally kick on off the edge of the rock toward the sea. He was down for good... Jack managed to it one against a tree knocking him out. Kim jumped on one? Okay... Weird sight. So that left seven. We knocked out two more.

Grace yelled catching out attention. A little sand crab had crawled near her. We rolled our eyes at her little out burst. One had took this time to attack.

He kicked and punched me causing me to back up as I blocked. When I reached the edge I looked down giving him a chance to strike. He kicked me causing me tobe airborne. I screamed.

Everyone looked over and gasped. "Ally!" Someone screamed. I think it was Milton.

I was plummeting to the ground. I was thinking this is it. We I felt a strong pair of arms catching me. When I looked up to see who caught me I was shocked.

Austin.

He caught me. He was staring at me wide eyes with worry. "Thanks!" I managed to say as I was out of breath. He only nodded and sat me down. I got up and ran to the rock again.

"Let her go!" I heard Jack yell with worry in his voice. Then I heard laughing. When I made it to the top of the rock I saw Jack being held by a ninja. Another ninja was holding Kim with a knife to her throat. She was crying slightly. They werent facing me, thank goodness. Jack saw me out of the corner of his eye.

I winked at him signaling I had a plan. I picked up a pretty big sized rock and went behind the ninja that had Kim. I struck him in the head with the rock causing him to fall to the ground out cold. Jack elbowed his guy in the facing leaving him with a broken nose as he kicked his head.

Kim ran up to Jack as she let all of the tears she held back fall down her face. I just sat down to finally allow myself to catch my breath. Jack picked up Kim bridal style and sat next to me, Kim in his lap.

"Jack?" "Hmh" "How are we going to do this?" He gave me a confused look. "I mean we were both nearly killed. You have a giant cut down your face. And this is only the beginning." I finished.

"I honestly don't know, Ally." He answered.

Grace and Trish came running up to us as Jerry and Eddie came through. Milton was taking care of Jack's face. None of us we really hurt like him. "Ally!" Trish screamed as she pulled me into a bear hug.

"How are you not hurt!?" "Someone caught me! Thank goodness I screamed letting them know I was coming down." I said with a slight giggle. I didn't mention who caught me though.

Kim had fallen asleep on Jack's chest. "Is she hurt?" Grace asked worried about her best friend. "No. Just terrified we were both almost killed." He answered.

We then got up and headed home. Jack carried Kim. When we got home we went straight to bed. It was only seven but no one cared we were so tired

(time skip to morning.)

When I got up everyone was up except for Jack. He was really beat up and needed his rest. I was up most of the night. The fight reoccurring as a nightmare when ever my eyes shut. But each time it had a deadly twist to it.

When I made it to the kitchen everyone was crowded around Trish's mac laptop. When the girls saw me they giggled. "What?" I asked confused. They moved and pointed to the screen.

There was a picture of Austin holding me after he caught me. I rolled my eyes. "So he was the one that caught you!" Trish stated as the girls nodded in agreement.

" If someone was falling to their death wouldn't you save them?" I stated simply. They huffed and mumbled something.

"So what are we doing today?" Eddie asked. We were silent for a few seconds as we all thought. "I have to work at Sonic Boom till three." I said.

"I need a new job, I'm low on cash." Trish stated. They all decided to just hang out at the mall. We woke Jack up and headed put.

(Time skip to mall)

Everyone went their own way. Jack and I stayed at Sonic Boom. He grabbed a guitar and sat on the counter strumming it.

After awhile, "I'm scared." Jack admitted it honestly. I feel bad for him, experiencing all this at 13. "Dont worry. What ever happens I'll be by your side." He nodded. "Is that your song book?" He asked as he reached for it. " Dont! Touch! My! Book!" I screamed at him.

He laughed for the first time in a while which brung a smile to my face. "Ally, can we write a song like we use to do?" He asked sweetly. I nodded as we sat at the piano bench.

"What do you want to write about?" I asked. "I wanna write a love song about someone." I was shocked. I didn't know he liked anyone. "And who might this someone be?" I asked.

He shook his head as he grabbed a pencil and wrote her name down in my book. _Kim. _I looked at him shocked as he had a slight blush on his face. His cheek was healing but it was still deep and red. For awhile we wrote the song as we sang together.

"You sing amazingly." said a foreign voice that I knew from somewhere. We both spun around to find Austin. "Thanks. I know!" Jack said jokingly. I just gave him a confused look. He shrugged his shoulders and left to get a bottle of water from upstairs.

"What do you want?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"I wanted to apologize for everything." He said as he turned on his heels and left.

**Okay I hope you like it. I know I havent updated in awhile. I have been meaning to but I was busy with school karate testing and church. I was in a fight with my friends. I will be updating sooner again. I should have another up in a day or to I need to writeit but I already have ideas. Also commentsome ideas you would like to see within the story. I tried to brake it up for yall who had trouble reading it. I hope it was better. **

**Remember review**

**Also message me with ideas thanks! :D **

**~Carisa **


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay?" I said out loud confused. "What was that about" "Ahhh! Jack you scared me! And I don't know I'm confused." I told him. He nodded. A few more customers filtered in and out. By three I closed shop since it was a Sunday.

We went to the food court to meet up with the others. Kim and Grace had bags full of bags. Trish was wearing a headband with rings and earings on them. "Guess who got a job a JB Jewelers!" she said excitedly. We all laughed.

"We bought you some clothes too, Ally!" Grace said gesturing to some bags. I smiled. I was glad they thought of me. How nice I thought.

(BEEP BEEP) Trish's phone beamed signaling she got a text. She squeaked with excitement as she read the text. "Jason is having a party tonight! His parents aren't home! We are all invited!" I groaned as everyone got excited.

"Lets go! It will be the first high school party we ever went too!" Kim said. Jack and I looked at each other. "I don't know if that's a good idea." Jack said simply. After a while they convinced us to go. "But, we aren't staying late we have school tomorrow. You guys are attending it also." They groaned.

"Okay! Lets get home and get ready!" she said ushering us to head home. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Jack whispered in my ear. I only nodded in agreement.

-(time skip home)-

As the girls got ready in my room, I took a shower. It helps release my mind of stress. I thought about the days Jack were here. Falling off a cliff. Austin catching me. Managing Sonic Boom while my dad is away. Little things like this ran through my mind.

I hopped out of the shower and put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I pulled my hair into a towel. I walked out of the bathroom to find the girls ready.

"so... What are you going to wear?" Kim asked. I shrugged. "Jeans and a tank." I said kinda bored. They shook their heads in disapproval. I rolled my eyes. They grabbed a set of clothes and shoved me into the bathroom.

I came out in a skin-tight hot pink dress. A white jean vest and new white sparkly pumps. Trish pulled me down into a seat and curled my hair. Half was up and Half was down. Grace and Kim did my make up giving it a natural look.

I had to admit I looked good. We headed downstairs to where the guys were. Jack was starstruck when he saw Kim. She blushed. "Yo! Girl you smokin!" Jerry said to Grace. How cute!

"Okay! Lets get this over with!" I say heading out the door. I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Kim, Grace, and Jerry were talking excitedly about the party. Jack was quiet at the moment. The sparkle in his eye gone saying he was deep in thought.

We arrived at Jason's house. It was filled with loud music and drunk teenagers. Just great. I thought to myself. As soon as we walked in Jason came and greeted us. He wasnt drunk since he had to manage the party. Some other kid came and told him some kid throw up in the backyard. He groaned and left.

Grace and Jerry went to the dance floor. Kim and Jack went to the stairs to talk. Eddie and Trish went to get food and drinks. I didn't want anything knowing they spiked the punch.

Last time I came Trish got drunk and got in a cat fight with one of the one a be Cassidy's. It was funny but I had to drag her out before the cops came.

Milton snuck off to probably read somewhere. So I went and sat with Jack and Kim. I was having a good time just talking to them. I saw Austin. He was talking to random kids. He wasnt drunk. He wasnt the kind to drink. It was kinda suprising but he never did.

Trish came over to me already wasted. She was talking to me when a slow song came on. She grabbed the nearest boy and headed to the dance floor. She grabbed Dez, Austin's crazy friend. If Trish wasnt wasted she would have killed herself knowing who she was dancing with. I was laughing imagining the scene.

Jack stood up "Kim, may I have this dance?" "Yes, you may!" She said grabbing his hand standing up. They went to danced and I smiled at them. They were so cute. "Hey." said a voice behind me. I turned to find Austin. "Hey." I said simply.

He sat down next to me. We sat in silence for awhile before I broke it. "What did you mean this morning?" I asked. He turned to look me in the eye. "I'm sorry. I'm so mean to you, the way I treat you like dirt. Make your life a living hell." He said truly sorry. "I want to start new and be friends!" He said giving me a million dollar smile.

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay. We can start fresh." I said with a shy smile. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I giggled slightly. "Your giggle is adorable." He said. This caused me to blush. "But you look even cuter when you blush." He said under his breath looking at the ground. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear so I pretended I didnt hear it.

I blushed harder and shook my head. I then heard Trish's voice ring through the air. I got up to see. Austin close behind me.

When I stopped I found Trish yelling at a also drunkin Cassidy. I pushed my way through the crowd losing Austin.

"Oh look you have Dorkson here to defend you." she said laughing at her own stupid joke. I only snorted. Was she for real? "That the best you got?" I asked. She was fuming. She pulled her hand up and slapped me. What was her deal and slapping me all the time? The crowd gasped.

"Wow! You slapped me! I was almost killed twice this weekend." she tried to punch me but, I easily caught it. I was about to kick her when a pair of arms picked me up and carried me away. "Dont do something you'll regret. She is just a low life bitch." whispered Austin in my ear. I only huffed knowing he was right. He sat me down next to Jack and Kim on the couch. He left to find Dez.

"Well ready to go?" I asked. They nodded as I stood up. Jack went to get Grace and Jerry, when two guys dressed in black jumped out. "Jack!"'I screamed.

Suddenly another jumped put. He grabbed my hands behind my back and held a knife to my throat tight. I was on the bridge of tears, not from being scared but the knife was so tight it was slightly cutting my throat.

"Move and Ill slit her throat." he said seriously. Everyone in the house turned toward us. They gasped when they saw us. "Dont hurt her!" Jack scream his voice cracking.

I felt the blood slightly trickle down my throat. I took a deep breath. "Dont hurt her!" He mimicked Jack. The guy pulled the knife from my throat and I release a breath I was holding. So did everyone else.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in pain as the gu. Slid the knife down my arm leaving a deep cut from my shoulder to my wrist. The blood fell to the floor creating a puddle. Jack tried to brake free. Austin was wide eyed with worry he didn't know what to do.

The guy laughed. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked Jack as he twisted the knife down my cheek leaving a small cut down my face. "This." I answered through a clenched jaw. "Now!" I screamed to Jack.

I elbowed the guy in the face. As Jack twisted and flipped the two holding him.

"You'll pay!" yelled the guy who held me as he jumped through the window. That was the last thing I remember as I fell to the ground and fainted.

**I hoped you liked it. I wrote this today in studyhall. Lol I hope you like it. I think Ill have another up but in about two days. **

**On Thursday I get to go to the Bon Jovi concery Im so excited! **

**Well I hope ypu liked it again. **

**Remember review thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and saw bright light. My vision was blurry. I blinked a few times till it became clear. I looked around. I realized I was in a hospital bed in a hospital room.

I looked at my arm to see it was stitched up. "How are you feeling, miss Dawson?" asked a nurse. "Good, are my friends here?" She nodded and walked out.

"Ally!" screamed everyone as they ran in. They pulled me into a tight hug. "Ow OW! ARM PEOPLE!" "Sorry!" they chorused. I laughed. "What even happened?" I asked. "Well since you had a deep cut, you lost a ton of blood. I mean a TON! Then you fainted." I nodded understanding.

"When will I get to go home. I hate hospitals, they are so depressing!" I asked."Tonight." Milton answered. " Hey Trish, do you remember who you danced with last night?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"NO! Who did I dance with?" she asked slightly scared. "Dez!" I said trying my hardest not to laugh. Her face twisted as she realized I wasnt lying. Kim, Grace, and Jerry bursted out laughing at her face. I let out a few giggles.

I turned to Jack, "Jack we have to end this you know." "I know but, how? We don't even know who is after us." he stated. "Well I still have a ninja star from the first attack. It's in my book bag. I'll do research tomorrow when im home." I explained.

They nodded. We sat around the room and just talked. A nurse would come in every once in awhile. "Hey Ally! I saw Austin hugging you, what ws that about?" Kim said looking at me as my cheeks reddened.

"What? What happened!?" Trish asked getting over joyed. "Is that why he looked so nervous because he likes you?" Jack asked confused. "Oh my god! It isn't a big deal. We decided tobe friends so, he hugged me. Gosh. And if someone held a knife to someones throat wouldn't you be worried too?" I shot back.

"Doesnt explain why his face was the color of a fire truck when he hugged you." Grace stated. "He likes you! I told you! That's why he is mean to you! Now he wants to befriends. Classic guy move!" Trish stated as it was the biggest thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes. Just than a nurse came in. "You may go now miss. Dawson. Come back in six weeks to get your stitches out." I nodded a thanks and got up to leave. I changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt, Jack got from my house.

**********************Time skip to Ally's house*******************

"I can't believe it is Monday afternoon, Trish paused "I didn't even have to go to school!" We shook or rolled our eyes, except for Jerry. He walked up to her and high five her. "But,we do have school tomorrow, well at least you do. I'm on bed rest." I informed them as they groaned.

"Has anyone seen Rudy lately?"Jerry asked. "oh he left early something about his cat in the vet or something." Grace answered.

That night we went to bed early. Trish was still sleeping over, her parents went out on a business trip yesterday.

Trish's pov

I woke up at 6:30 like usual. I toke a shower and got dressed in a cheetah top and black yoga pants. I walked downstairs to find Grace and Kim up and ready.

"Woah Kim you trying to impress Jackson?" she blushed. "That's what I said!" Grace said happily. She was wearing ripped jeans, a purple skull tank, and a leather jacket. Kim was wearing a pink ruffled skirt and a floral tank with matching pink flats.

"I heard Dez was looking for you yesterday." Grace said. " How do you know?" I asked. "Some kids asked for my number at the party. They texted me asking where you were." she stated boredly. "Oh great wonder what freckles wants."

Just then Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton came down. " Ready?" Milton asked excitedly. We nodded and headed off. Jerry and Grace flirted the whole way there. When we got to school everyone stopped and stared at Jack and Kim. A few were asking their friends where Ally was.

They left and got their class schedule in the office. When they came back to my locker Jerry and Grace were still flirting. "Oh my God! Just kiss each other already!" I yelled annoyed. Sure enough they did.

"Finally!" they others yelled annoyed too. I laughed at their reaction. We headed off to class when freckles found me.

Kim's pov

Jack and I were roaming the halls. We had free period first together. We were walking when both Jack and I were slammed into the lockers. I lacked out from hitting my head to hard.

**Okay I know I said I would have this up sooner but I kept forgetting my notebook at school. Then I had that concert them I slept all day till now. So I hoped you liked it. I know I have a few errors I tried to fix them.**

**Well I hope it was worth the wait and you keep reading. A few days till the next chapter still need to write it lol **

**Well thanks for reading and REVIEW! Thanks again**

**~Carisa**


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's POV

I woke up at about 9:30 am. I wasn't used to waking up late. I moved my arm and winced in pain.

I looked at my bed side table to find a note.

_Ally,_

_Working at Sonic Boom, be home tonight! Rest up! Love you._

_~Dad_

I read the note and groaned. Home alone all day great. I got up and took a quick shower (making sure my arm didn't get wet). I put into sweats and a baggy shirt. I pulled my hair in to a messy bun; some strands escaped and fell into my face. I just pushed them to the side.

I climbed back into bed and turned on my laptop. I reached into my bag and pulled out the star. I looked it over. I found some weird looking symbol. It was a dragon wrapped around a moon looking thing.

I researched but found nothing. I looked for an hour or so and became frustrated. I went downstairs to get a snack. When the doorbell rang, I walked over to it and looked through the window.

"Yes?" I asked opening the door. "aa- I just wanted to stop by and see if you were doing fine." Austin said with a nervous smile. "Good- lonely. Would you like to come in?" I asked. I really wanted him to come in I was super bored with no one around. He nodded and walked in.

"How did you come during school hours?" "I have free period. Also I'm skipping the rest of the day, some guy coming into to speak to us. I don't really know." He explained laughing slightly.

I smiled. "What have you been up to today?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Just doing some research." "Need any help?" he asked with a little hope in his eyes. I smiled and nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to my room. I turned back to look at him. He was looking down with a slight blush. Awe he looked adorable.

We sit on my bed facing each other. I explained everything to him. We got on my laptop and tried to search for things again. After awhile I begin to drift asleep on his shoulder.

I'm shook awake. "I think I found what the symbol means." Austin says with his eyes glued to the screen "It says….," he scans the page looking for what he needed. "It's the symbol for the Japanese group Midnight Dragons. The moon stands for night as in midnight and the dragon is the dragon." He finishes and looks at my wondering if that was helpful.

I grab the laptop and begin looking for more information about the group. I find that they are who we need. I grab Austin and hug him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I sat really fast. "It is them!" I finish with a huge smile on my face. I wouldn't be able to have found them without him; after all he did find them.

After a while we find what we need I get off of the laptop and we just talk. It's about 3:17, meaning everyone should be home soon. My door opens and slams. Kim comes in panting and out of breath. Man she got here fast! Schools at least five minutes away!

"ALLY! ALLY! Jack has been kidnapped!" she screams franticly. "How?" I jump up in worry. "well we were walking around the school and got slammed into the lockers really hard. I blacked out and woke up in the nurse's office. I looked around for Jack but couldn't find him!" she says all in one breath.

She looks over and sees Austin staring at us. "What is he doing here?" she asks nicely but confused. "He was helping me do research. He actually found a lot." I explained to her. She nodded as the rest of the gang came bolting into my room.

"Jack has been kidnapped!" they all screech together. "I already know." I stated to them pointing at Kim. She had a slight blush on her face and a small smile.

We all headed downstairs. I made hot chocolate as Austin and I explained what we found so we could make a plan on what to do.

By the end of the night we had made a plan. Austin invited Dez so he could help with the tech part of it. They both ended up spending the night none of us minded though. It was going to be a crazy and interesting day tomorrow…

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! School has been killing me! I don't know when the next chapter will be up I'm hoping within a week. I also hope you all still enjoy this story and this chapter was worth waiting for. The next chapter I am hoping for a lot of action. I'll try my best and update soon! THANKS! **

**Review please! Thanks again**

**~Carisa**


	10. Chapter 10

Last night we found that Milton could track Jack's phone! As long as he has it on we should be able to find it. Then we can find where he is and invade the building without being seen. Then we are just going with the flow from there. Oh God I hope this works. If they get what they want then the world over for.

I was first up. I lazily made my way downstairs to get some breakfast. what i didn't expect was to find Austin making pancakes.

"Morning!" he says wide awake. The sleep was still present in my eyes. "How are you so awake?" I ask sleepily. He only shrugs handing me a stack of pancakes. I smile him a thanks.

He pours himself a cup of coffee and sits next to me. "I didn't know you drank coffee." "There is a lot nobody knows about me except Dez." he says as if it wasnt a big deal.

I stare at him shocked. He is so popular at school that everyone knows everything about him, or so we thought. "Like what?" I question him. "Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" I nod. "I can sing, write songs play an instrument, dance, and take care of my little sister Brooklyn or Brook for short." He lists things nobody knows about him.

"Since when did you have a sister. And that's amazing I wouldn't expect you to love music so much." I say slightly shocked. "About four years now. HAHAHA. And yeah I started when I was little and it grew with me. But, I don't tell anyone cause they just put me down and say I'll never make it." "Oh," is all I can get out. The boy who has bullied me forever has a different side that no ones knows about because he thinks he isn't good enough. He only acts the way he does so he can fit in. I never thought of it that way.

"Well maybe you can sing for me one day?" I say smiling. "We'll see." he says with a slight smile. We talk to each other as everyone starts to wake up and begin their morning.

"Oh gosh, today is going to suck! Do you know how much work this is going to be? There is a reason why I am failing gym!" Trish says walking down the stairs in her bright pink pjs. We all laugh at her. We all discuss the plan once more. Milton is sitting at the island with his laptop trying to track the phone.

Kim doesn't say a word the time. She is really down since the boy she likes is missing an on her watch. She is also on the bridge of tears. No one else seems to notice. Jerry and Grace are talking to each other. Dez and Austin are in a heated argument with Trish. And Eddie is eating food from my fridge. "You know he is going to be fine, right?" I tell her trying to comfort her. She only shakes her head.

"How do you know he isn't dead? Will we ever see him again?" She says as the tears begin to fall. "Trust me Kim, the worst will be cuts and maybe a free broken bones at the most. He has been in this situation before. They won't kill him, they need him. And we are going to get him out of there. Okay?" She nods whipping away her tears.

"Okay! I have located the phone!" Milton shouts. "Everyone go get dressed. This an important day!" Grace commands everyone as they all run up the stairs to their rooms.

I throw on a pair of sweatpants and a white tank. Everyone was dressed similar to me. "Okay we all ready?" I asked. They all nodded and headed out the door. Eddie and Milton were in front since he had the tracker thing. Then, Kim, Trish and I after. Austin and Dez behind us. And bringing up the rear was Grace and Jerry.

"Are we there yet?" Jerry screamed within 5 minutes of walking. "No!" Trish screamed annoyed already. "I am hungry" Eddie stated next. "You are always hungry." Kim said with a slight laugh. We walked the edge of the city for a while but, soon came upon a forest.

"Do we have to go in there?" Grace asked. "The tracker says so." Milton says as he begins to walk in. We all follow him. The forest was dark and misty giving it a spooky feel. "Isn't that the symbol on the star thing on that tree?" Austin asked pointing to it.

"I nod and walk up to it. It is indeed the same thing carved deep into a thick oak tree. We were now in a very small opening where only grass was found with trees surrounding the edges.

"The tracker just stops here." Milton informed. "But, we are in the middle of no where. There isn't a building in sight."Grace stated. They looked around for the phone to see if it was dropped. "I found it!" Kim yelled, "Now what?"

Just then the ground collapsed open and we all fell straight down into a hole of darkness. Screams were heard from all around.

**Okay I hope you like the chapter. I know I havent written in forever. I was so busy with school and tests. Also I was at my friends house a ton since it was the end of the year at school we had so many projects and I wasnt able to write anything during my study hall. But, school is over now and i should be able to write every other day. And the story is almost over a few more chapters like 3 maybe. I hope you all forgive me and keep reading it. I am also writing a new story in my notebook but it isnt a Austin and Ally or Kickin it story so i dont think i will be able to put it up. But, it guys want I could just change the names if you all wanted. Up to you. well i should have another chapter up Saturday or Sunday.**

**Please review THANK! **

**~Carisa**


	11. Chapter 11

We fell and we fell. It felt like forever. The only sound was our screams and Dez crying. A little after we hit the ground with great force.

"Is everyone okay?" Kim asked. Everyone mumbled a yes or yeah. "Where the h-"Jerry started but a door opened on a side and five guys walked through. My breathing hitched, I knew who they were.

Five Midnight Dragons walked through. "Oh shit." I heard Austin mumble under his breath. "Well isn't it Ally Dawson." One of them said walking up to me. I felt Austin move closer to me.

"You ready?" I whispered to him. I felt him nod. As the guys moved towards me, I moved to the left and Austin kicked him in the gut. He fell to the ground in pain.

The other four soon ran towards us. Kim flipped over the one and kicked him in the back. Grace ran to a corner. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were fighting one to get him down.

Trish and Dez were dodging and punching another. Austin and I were working on the biggest one together. "How do you know all these moves?" I questioned him. "I watch too many movies."He said with a slight laugh.

He held the guy's hands behind his back as I did a flying side kick into his face. I laughed and high fived him. There was only one left. Austin simply walked over and flipped him.

"YES! I have always wanted to try that!" He says over happy. "How many did you take down?" Grace asked. He held up three fingers. "Okay! No time for bragging, we gotta go!" Trish says.

We run through the doorway. We walk down the hallway to find three guards in the hall to the left. "What are we going to do?" Kim asked. "Well, I may or may not have smoke bombs in my book bag." Dez says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Get them out!" Milton states. As he looks through the bag, we hear a bloody murder scream. "That's Jack." Kim says almost in a whisper. "I think it came from the third door on the right." I state.

"Dez did you get them yet?" Trish asks annoyed. "Yeah." He hands them to Austin. He pulls the tab and rolls it near the guards. It soon knocks them out and we sneak past them.

We reach the door and hear quiet mumbling. Suddenly, the door opens and we are pulled in.

"Well, well, well. Isn't Allison Dawson. Cousin of Jackson Brewer." A voice said. We looked around to see 15 men surrounding us.

Behind them was Jack chained to the wall, breathing heavy. His face cut deeply and his shoulder dislocated. "Austin, we need to get past them." I whisper catching his attention. "I'll flip you over." I jumped in Austin's hands and he launched me over them.

They quickly began to fight them as I went for Jack. The chains had locks yes, but I had bobby pins. The wonders of things.

Once I unchained Jack I helped fight the others.

They kept coming and coming. Somewhere along the lines, someone released a smoke bomb. "This way." I heard Kim shout. Austin and I picked Jack up and ran out the door with the others.

We exited out the door and ran. "Where are we going?" Milton asked as Austin and I supported Jack.

"Psh, I don't know, I guess where ever this hallway takes us." We shook our heads at Kim.

"Guys, we better hurry, more are coming."


	12. Chapter 12

More where coming and coming, we had nowhere to go but, down the hallway. "Turn left!" someone screamed. We tried our best to carry Jack and run quickly.

"Guys! It's a dead end!" Trish yelled in frustration. "Well, is there any way we can go up, Like in the movies?" Grace asked. "Nope, sorry Hun, but this is real life." I state.

"Well the only thing we can do is fight and hope for the best."Austin states. "They are coming!"Eddie shouts. "Pair up and work in teams, Jack can you at least help a little?" I ask. He nods standing into a fighting position.

"READY!" Trish yells. "SET." Kim shouts. "Go." I whisper. Within seconds the Midnight Dragons come pouring in the small dead end hallway.

Somehow Jack and I got paired off. We did some combination kicks together. "Do you remember that kick we made up together as kids?" Jack asked. "I think." Let's do it!" He says. Not soon after he throws be in the air and I do a round kick into a guy's head, as Jack does a side kick to the guy behind him. I fall back down and does a sweep kick, knocking down another. Jack? Who knows what he is doing.

"Guys where are Grace and Jerry?" Milton asks. "I think I saw them run off a while back." Eddie says informing Milton. Great, just what we need.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" We whip around to find Kim being dragged down the hall by her hair by two guys. She was struggling to get away but, couldn't free herself. "KIM!" Jack screamed. Everything seemed to stop in mid-movement.

Somehow three guys had gotten a hold of my and did the same except down another hallway. I screamed and I screamed but, I didn't know if anyone heard.

A little down the hall they pulled me into a room. Two chairs were tied together in the center. They threw me in the one and tied me hands and feet to the chair. They then, duck taped my mouth so I couldn't scream.

They dragged in Kim. She was crying hard and seemed to have new bruises on her arms and legs. They did the same to her. So we were back to back.

After awhile of just sitting there a man in a white suit walked in. He was wearing sunglasses even though we were underground with no windows.

"mhm, what one shall we do first?" he asked two men behind him. "The blond." He says pulling out a knife. They walk over to her. I try to tell them something but I can't with the tape.

"Would you like to say something dear?" The man in white asked. I nod my head. He rips off the duck tape but, I only let out a squeak.

"Don't touch her, you heartless bitch." I say calmly with a smirk. "What did you say?" "I said and I repeat, don't touch her, you heartless bitch. Now do I need to repeat myself again?" I state aggressively.

He smacks me sending my chair and me tumbling to the ground. "Now that that's out of the way lets continue." He says to the other two.

They walk back over to Kim. They pull out another knife. "How many cuts, Sir?" One of the other says.

"Mhm, two on the face and three on the arms. You know wouldn't want to mess up her pretty face." He says laughing evilly. Kim begins to cry once again.

"Suck it up slut. You knew this was coming. You could have it worse." The other says. They begin to slowly cut down her face and down her arms. She screams a bloody murder scream, that I don't know how it doesn't hurt their ears.

_Bang bang bang._ I look to the door to see it shaking as something hits against it. Whoever is trying to break in they soon down shattering the wood into pieces.

Jerry walks in with Grace behind him.

"Take care of them. I don't have time for this." The man in white says exiting the room through another door.

The two men jump on Jerry as Grace rushes to me. She unties me and moves to Kim. I jump up and help Jerry. Once, these two men are down we run out the door with Kim and Grace close behind.

"We need to find the others!" I tell Jerry. "They are already out. I showed them away. Now hurry, we don't have much time!" He says serious. I never knew Jerry could be smart.

Not soon enough Jerry leads us to a ladder. We quickly climb up it to the middle of a field. There sure enough is the rest of the gang sitting near the forest.

Once they see us they all come rushing over to us. Austin picks me up and spins me in a hug. Jack runs to Kim and gasps.

"Kim, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. If I didn't involve you this wouldn't have happened." He says apologizing to her. She quickly shuts him up by a quick peck on his lips.

"If I didn't want to help I wouldn't be here. The cut isn't even that deep. I'm just happy your okay." She says with a smile. He smiles to and he kisses her. I wanted a long time for them to get together.

"Yes! Finally KICK!" I shout and start to dance around. They all look at me and laugh.

**Okay! I hope you like it. I am writing this at 1 in the morning and I am tired so I don't know how it is. LOL. Okay so I have one last chapter of this and its over! The last chapter will just kinda be them settling down and hanging out discussing this. It should be up in a few days. Sorry for the wait on the last chapter. I have been super busy and its summer! Gosh. Things will be settling down now. Well I hoped you liked it and finally got Kick in here.**

**So please review THANKS!**

**~Carisa**


	13. Chapter 13

We were taking our time walking out of the forest. Yes we were hurt but, that didn't matter right now. We were safe and it was over, for now at least.

"The stars are so pretty out here." Grace says looking up at the night sky. "Yeah they are beautiful; you never can see them with the light pollution in the city." Milton states. "They aren't the only thing that's beautiful here." Austin says whispering in my ear, making me blush.

"You talkin' bout me." Jack says with a laughing smirk. We all laugh at his comment.

Trish walked up to Austin and whispered something into his ear, but I couldn't hear. He shook his head and said something back to her. She gave him a look of 'Do it or I'll do it' and he nodded agreeing to whatever she said.

"Guys go ahead; we'll meet up in a little bit." He said pulling me to a stop. "Okay, we are stopping in a little to star gaze. Just meet us there." Kim said.

"Why did we stop?" I questioned the blond. He looked down almost as if embarrassed.

"I wanted to tell you something." He says just above a whisper. He was almost as if being shy? He took a deep breath before starting.

"Do you know why I bullied you all those years?" He asked not looking me in the eye but, studying my face. I shook my head in confusion. He sighed.

"Have you ever heard, if a boy teases you, it means they like you?" He said pleading that I would catch on. I was still slightly confused but quickly understood.

"So all those years you-." "Yep." "And the time-. " "Yeah." "So, why didn't you just tell me?" I asked him. "I guess," he took a pause looking for the right words, "I was afraid of getting rejected."

"You were afraid of rejection. Thy great Austin Moon!" I say jokingly. "What do you say, will you go out with me?"

I look at him for a second. I find a little courage. I lean up on my tippy toes and give him a quick peck on the lips, as if saying yes.

He smiled down at me and leaned down. He pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I can feel him smile into the kiss. I pull back laughing and he smiles down at me.

"Let's go with the others." I say pulling him to their spot.

When we reach the spot everyone was staring at us. "It's about time you guys back. We were getting worried." Jerry said jokingly.

"What did she say?" Kim asked him. "She said yes." He responded pulling me so he was hugging me from behind.

"Well we better go; Kim needs to get patched up." Jack says looking at Kim's cuts. "Yeah we better, I'm starving!" Eddie says. Oh gosh I forgot he was even there.

We all begin to head back in a peaceful silence.

At this moment we all knew it was over or at least for now. But, that didn't matter; all that did was right now.

**Okay guys that it! I wanted Auslly to be the very last thing. I can't believe the story is over all ready. I don't know if I will write a squeal. I made it so I could but, if I do it will be around the middle of July if I do. But I'll need to know if I should. **

**Thanks and please review. I hoped you liked it. Thanks again for being super great fans and having patience! I know for awhile it took forever to update but, thanks for waiting! **

**Please review and let me know if I should!**

**~Carisa or Littlec112 (:**


End file.
